James Harrison
PAGE IS DECLARED NONCANONICAL James Harrison is a home grown American hero and actor who currently dominates the silver screen with a number of hit war films based on the North American Wars, the latest collection well known around the world as Harrisons Heroes. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California as the worlds most eligable bachelor and one of the nations wealthiest and most popular figures. Early Life, Youth and Post-Secondary Education James was born on July 3th, 1940 in the same city he still calls home, Los Angeles. His parents were your average every day Americans, his father worked a plumber and his mother worked the late shift as a hostess at a classy uptown joint frequented by all the big Hollywood stars. As a young lad he played baseball, was enrolled in boy scouts, and did fairly well in his local public school. His best subjects were drama and history, a strange combination but they helped him prop up his other less fantastic marks. He graduated from high school in 1958 and went on to attend the Theatre and Musical Arts Program at American University in Washington, DC. During his time in DC he would meet many people, young and old, who helped mold him into a man as interested in politics as he was in acting. Despite numerous attempts by politically minded friends to get him to stay and try his hand in politics, Harrison declined, still dreaming of glory on the big screen. He would graduate in 1962 with a Bachelors in Theatre Arts and return to California to pursue his dreams. Career From Zero to Hero Harrisons return to California was far more disappointing then he might have hoped. Attempts to find work failed, mainly due to economic troubles as polticial rumblings caused serioues distress. He did find work in a movie on the subject however when he managed to secure a minor role in a comedy poking fun at American politicians. 1970 dawned with the end of his first, and inglorious film, but a second was on the way. This new film, never to be finished, began shooting in June of the same year. Work was interrupted by the opening shots at North Point. Harrison at once enlisted to join the fighting, managing to talk several fellow actors and support staff into going with him. These young men, led by Harrison, joined the 3rd California Volunteers and finished basic training just in time to be on the front line of the Canadian invasion. Harrison and the majority of his unit were trapped during the first few weeks of the invasion and cut off behind enemy lines. Many chose to surrender but Harrison, along with bands of Hollywood dreamers, vanished into the desert vowing to fight on. Several attacks were made on Canadian troops in the area and though no major gains were made it did bring attention to young Harrison. When the peace was signed 14 days later, the people of California hailed the small band as heroes, fighting on even after the main army had retreated. Perhaps unfairly to many others, the small group became known as Harrisons Heroes, lauded by their Hollywood peers. Realizing a Dream From 1971 until 1976 Harrisons star only grew brighter. He became THE face in war films, filling the starring role in such films as Saving Private Jenkins and Seattle. His wealth and personal status grew with it until he owned the biggest house in Hollywood and even dabbled at directing his own film, Bombs over Chicago, which was met with middling reviews at best and convinced him to avoid directing altogether. By the beginning of 1976 he was the most recognizable man in the world, his face plastered across every modern country, his films dubbed into twenty different languages. His dream had been realized. The Second North American War When war broke out with Canada for a second time, Harrison was once again keen to enlist. He even paid to equip his own regiment, dubbed Harrisons Heroes in honour of his experience in the First North American War. This time however, Harrison would not be fighting Canadian troops for only 14 days. His regiment was dispatched to New York, where they would eventually take part in the Battle for New York. It was a bloody few months for Harrisons Heroes and nearly half the regiment was killed in the fighting. Harrisons Heroes Following the end of hostilities Harrison returned to California determined to make sure the horrors he had seen in two wars. He also became one of the strongest advocates of an "America First, Peace at any price" interest group that he headed for two years before dissolving it in favour of working on his latest project, a series of films named after his military unit, Harrisons Heroes. The series was an instant hit in the States and even abroad. So succesful in fact that Harrison was wined and dined by numerous politicians, both foreign and domestic. After several of these meetings he is rumoured to have said: "Empty heads and empty suits, no wonder we are at war every five years." Once asked by a reporter if he thought he could do a better job he smiled and replied, "Damn right I could." Time would tell just how true that would be. Personal Life Despite his fame Harrison has led a very private life. Both his parents are still alive and well looked after in an upscale suburban neighbourhood. He has never married though he has dated a string of actresses, the latest being French born singer Alizee Girard. Polticially he is staunchly opposed to Communism. Despite his experiences in the Second North American War he does not hate the Spanish, having since travelled to the country twice with Alizee for holiday while promoting his new movies. Current Harrison released the fourth of the Harrisons Heroes films about the same time he decided to run for President. At the moment he is travelling the United States campaigning for the Democrats and has made clear major platform issues like equality for blacks and whites, reunification with the NER and others. Category:Characters Category:North America Category:Noncanonical